Invaders 20
"The Battle of Berlin" is the title of the first story featured in issue #20 of the American superhero war series The Invaders. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Frank Robbins. The inks were provided by Frank Springer. The issue was colored by Don Dickens and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The second story in this issue, "The Sub-Mariner" is reprinted from the first story from ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 and features the first appearance of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. The story was written and illustrated by Bill Everett and was first published in April, 1939. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Gil Kane and Frank Giacoia. The issue was edited by Roy Thomas with Archie Goodwin as consulting editor. It shipped with a September, 1977 cover date and carried a cover price of .30 per copy (.35 with later distributions). Appearances * Invaders :* Captain America, Steve Rogers :* Sub-Mariner, Prince Namor :* Human Torch, Jim Hammond :* Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes :* Toro, Thomas Raymond :* Spitfire, Jacqueline Falsworth * Dyna-Mite, Roger Aubrey * Union Jack, Brian Falsworth * Adolf Hitler * Master Man, Wilhelm Lohmer * Warrior Woman, Julia Koenig * Colonel Dietrich * Nazi minister * Unnamed Nazi officers * Invaders * Nazis * Androids * Atlanteans * Humans * Mutants * Mutated humans * Germany :* Berlin * Captain America's shield * Nazi fighter jet * Nazi motorcycles * Energy projection * Environmental adaptability * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Winged flight "Here Is the Sub-Mariner!" A diver named Rod Nelson from the salvage ship S.S. Recovery explores a sunken vessel in the Southern Ocean. He reports back to his captain that he discovered a vault within the vessel, but there is evidence that it had recently been emptied. The captain sends Nelson and a man named Carley back down to get further information. As they approach the sunken ship, they see that a hatchway has been torn open. They spy a thin young man swimming about under water without the aid of diving equipment. This man, the Sub-Mariner, sees the divers and mistakes them for robots. He cuts off their air hoses believing it to be a power conduit and then stabs one through the chest, while crushing the head of the other. He then attacks the Recovery, breaking it's rudder, thus forcing it to veer into a bed of rough corral, which sheers the ship into two. The Sub-Mariner then brings the bodies of Nelson and Carley back to Atlantis, where he presents them to the city's ruler, the Holy One. Removing their helmets, it is then that he realizes that they are humans. The Sub-Mariner's mother, Princess Fen, congratulates him on the great strides he has taken in the city's war against the surface world. The Sub-Mariner asks his mother why the two cultures are at war. Fen explains that the conflict began in 1920 when an icebreaker vessel called [[Oracle icebreaker|The Oracle]] began dropping depth charges in this area of the ocean, unwittingly destroying large sections of the undersea populace. Fen was sent to infiltrate the crew of the ship as a spy. She met the Oracle 's captain, Leonard McKenzie, and pretended to be an ill stowaway. The two eventually fell in love with one another and were married. Fen reported back to the King that the surface people were too strong to wage war against, so they spent the following twenty years building up an army. Fen instructs the Sub-Mariner to lead the charge against the surface world. Appearances * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Emperor Tha-Korr * Princess Fen * None * Anderson * Carley * Karal, an Atlantean * Rod Nelson * None * Atlanteans * Humans * Mutants * Antarctica * Atlantis * Southern Ocean * South Pole * None * [[Oracle icebreaker|The Oracle]] * S.S. Recovery * Environmental adaptability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "They're Back in Battle! Union Jack and the Woman Called Spitfire!". * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * Irving Watanabe provides the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Avengers 163 * Black Panther 5 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Daredevil 148 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 Recommended Reading * Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Vol 2 * New Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Now Vol 1 * All-Winners Comics Vol 1 * Captain America Comics Vol 1 * Human Torch Comics Vol 1 * Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 See also * Captain America appearances * Sub-Mariner appearances * Human Torch appearances * Bucky appearances * Toro appearances * Spitfire appearances * Union Jack appearances * Dyna-Mite appearances External Links * * * Category:Invaders Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues